


Protective

by conaionaru



Series: Vikings prompts [8]
Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: BAMF Reader, Soft Ivar, anti Sigurd, protective Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:02:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29461701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conaionaru/pseuds/conaionaru
Summary: Sigurd's new black eye gives Ivar a girlfriend.
Relationships: Ivar (Vikings)/Reader
Series: Vikings prompts [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2154627
Kudos: 27





	Protective

(Y/N) sat before her mirror, brushing her hair as she enjoyed the cracking of the fireplace. It was nice to be surrounded by silence for once instead of screaming and lude comments. As much as she liked the Ragnarssons, they were tiring with their flirty comments. She had standards, dammit! A "You are so pretty." is not gonna make her sleep with them. 

The only one who didn't try to fuck her was Ivar. Mostly because he was sure he couldn't do it in the first place. But that fact was unknown by the (Y/h/c) haired girl. He was respectable, for Ivar, and valued her input. The Ragnarsson called her not as stupid as everyone else and smiled at her from time to time. Which was weird, considering it is Ivar, after all. 

Her door barged open, and the said male dragged himself into her room, glaring at her from behind. "You are annoying!"

"I didn't do anything, Ivar." She replied, amused by his sudden pouting. 

Ivar rolled his eyes and pulled himself on her bed, huffing as she ignored him. "Sigurd has a black eye; care to tell me how what happened?"

Aah, so he found out. "Shouldn't you ask him?" Maybe if she avoided the topic, he would leave it alone. "Was it his normal eye or the snake one? If yes, does the snake look different?"

"Why is that important?"

"Just curious." She mumbled and turned around to watch him, observing her. He obviously knew it was her who socked him in his ugly little face. Ivar probably didn't care why she hit him; as long as Sigurd suffered, Ivar was happy. But if he was so determined to find out why, it meant he knew the reason but wanted to hear it from her lips. 

(Y/N) stood up from her chair and walked over to his side, sitting down in front of him with a bashful smile. "He deserved it. I am not sorry."

"Sigurd always deserves it. But say what made you so angry, you punched him."

"He called you boneless."

"My father gave me that name. He always says it." Ivar spat angrily, hating the epithet that followed him around since birth. 

(Y/N) smiled softly at his anger and brushed his hair away from his forehead. Ivar melted at the touch and looked up at her with soft eyes. She pulled him into the center of the bed and made him lay down on her. His head resting on her chest as she brushed through his dark hair. "He meant it in a different way."

Ivar froze at the confession and glared off into space. Dammn Sigurd and his big mouth. Now that (Y/N) knew, she would never love him. What worth had he to her if he couldn't satisfy her? But yet, she held him to her like a babe, striking his hair and arm affectionately. 

"When I told him to shut it, he continued. So I punched him. I told him I would rather marry a corpse than fuck him. He only talked down on you cause he wanted to make himself look better. I would never stand that. I hope he goes blind on that eye!" Ivar chuckled at her adorable huff and glare. She looked like a vengeful puppy.

"Thank you for protecting my honor then, (Y/N). It's cute that you tried to protect me, but you are like a foot shorter than me! It will make me look like a weakling, to be protected by a girl."

"What about being protected by your friend. Someone that cares for you with all their heart and wants everyone to see the greatness that awaits you." Ivar looked up at her, shocked as (Y/N) smiled at him with soft eyes. "You are mean and have a temper. But you are so nice to me. And sometimes.... I feel like I am the only one who still believes that there is an actual human soul inside that cold, harsh exterior that you put on to scare people away."

Ivar smirked and laid back down. "Would you rather marry me than fuck Sigurd?"

(Y/N) snorted and giggled. "I would marry you in a heartbeat, Ivar. Even when you come into my room unannounced and call me annoying."

"I like you annoying me. You are less annoying than everyone else."

"Why, thank you, Ivar. Who knew you could be so romantic?" She laughed as Ivar huffed at her teasing. She truly was annoying, but... He would spend a lifetime being annoyed by her if it meant she wouldn't leave him alone. (Y/N) was ready to fight a prince for him, if she wasn't perfect for him, then who?


End file.
